The Gang's All Here
by Raven Runnels
Summary: Go easy guys.. My second story on here.. Anyways.. An ordinary girl gets the surprise of her life when she's paid a visit by some of WWE's finest Superstars.. Enjoy! All comments, both good and bad, are always welcome!


The evening began to draw to a close. The sun had set and the sky began to turn a deep navy blue. Evening traffic began to vanish. Street lights, and small light fixtures in houses alike, began to flicker on. There, I lay on the queen-sized bed crammed into the bedroom of my studio apartment. My eyes were fixed on the ceiling fan spinning at a moderate speed. The sweet sounds of Kenny G filled the room. My increased boredom accompanied with the music put me into a stupor. I didn't blink... I didn't flinch... I remained immobile, breathing deeply. The saxophone solo lulled me. My eyes became heavy. I soon drifted off into a deep sleep...

I stood in a room most unfamiliar to me. If anything, it looked like the behind-the-scenes of a porn movie. Sex toys of all forms, shapes, and sizes were scattered throughout the room. Oils of all scents, from many different countries, were stacked several feet high on a dresser. A large bed was in the center of the room. Black satin sheets and pillowcases, all covered with red rose petals. Lingerie was draped over the furniture. Framed erotic pictures covered every inch of the walls. Boxes of condoms of all types ( Fire and Ice, regular, flavored, ribbed, etc. ) were piled high on the nightstand beside the bed. I was broken of my astonished trance of the scenario before me by a low voice cackling behind me.

"Welcome, my dear, to my chamber," said the voice.

"Who's there?" I called out into the shadows. "Show yourself!"

"Much obliged," the voice returned.

A man came into view. He was not vey tall man at all.. Slightly shorter than I. I could not, however, see his face. He wore a hooded jacket, with sleeve cut-offs... From what I could see, he wore a dark mask underneath the hood.

"Who - who are you?" I asked, shakily.

"I am everyone.. And everything, " the man replied. "I am no one... And nothing... I am -"

I awoke abruptly from the dream to the sound of a loud rapping sound at my door. I got up from the comfortable bed to answer the door. I looked through the peephole. Several men stood outside the door. Two doctors, a police officer, a man in a Marine's uniform, a man wearing a business suit, and two other men in casual attire. I opened the door and looked around at the men.

"Hello. Can I help you gentlemen?" I asked.

"Ma'am.. May we please come in?" asked the Marine. "We need to talk to you about something."

I looked around at the emotionless faces of the men, skeptically. Then moved aside, granting them access into my home. I shut the door, then walked into the cramped living room.

"Okay. What's going on here?" I asked. "Who are you - "

... I glanced closely at the men surrounding me.. Their faces became familiar at once.. The two doctors were Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes.. The police officer was The Miz... The Marine was John Cena... The business man was Dolph Ziggler... And the two men in casual attire were Zack Ryder and Christian.

"Guys," I said, amused. "What are you doing?"

The Miz spoke up. "We've come to play... A game.. "

I cocked an eyebrow.. Thinking that these guys have absolutely lost it. Cody and Randy stepped forward from the group. Cody cleared his throat.

"I'm a professional," he said. "And I know what I see.. Ma'am.. You have a severe case of H.B.S."

"What's that?" I asked, playing along.

"Horny Babe Syndrome," Cody replied.

"Oh, my..!" I exclaimed. "Well... How do I cure it?"

"First, remove your clothes," Cody started. "They constrict the body's natural abilities and cut off blood flow to the body's... Most vital regions..."

I noticed as he spoke, his eyes trailed down my body. I smirked, knowing exactly what to do. Slowly, teasing the lot of them, I crossed my arms down the front of my body, pulling my purple "Broski" t-shirt off over my head. I trailed my hand down my abdomen. I unzipped and unbuttoned my jeans, slowly wiggling my hips out. Then casting them off to the side. I unclasped my bra, grabbing it before it fell off. I turned around and removed it, one arm covering my breasts. I glanced at the men over my shoulder. I started pulling down my panties, while bending over, giving them a clear shot of the "Promised Land".

"Turn around," I heard Randy whisper.

I did so, only to find that most of them were already undressed.

"So doctors," I said, seductively. "What else should I do to cure my H.B.D.?"

Both of the men came forward. Randy stood on my left, Cody on my right.

"Take two of these and call us in the morning," Cody said with a sly smirk.

Both men opened their white doctor's coats to reveal their naked bodies. Their rock-hard members throbbing with desire. I got comfortable on my knees between both of them. I took Randy's cock in my left hand and started to jack him off. I took Cody's in my right hand and started to suck him off. I took his head in, sucking gently. My grip on the base of his shaft tightening. I pulled off of him with a small pop. I licked the vein running along the back of his cock. I took him back into my mouth, taking him as deep as I could without gagging, jacking off what I couldn't fit in my mouth. I held this position, Sucking off Cody and violently jacking off Randy, for several minutes. I switched positions, wanting to give each man the same amount of attention. I took Randy's pulsing cock into my watering mouth, while jacking off Cody's moist member. I took Randy all the way to his base, testing my gag reflex. Flawless. I pulled almost off all the way off of him, then started to suck him hard. Above me, I could hear the moans of both men mixing together. I looked up, while still doing what I was doing. I almost had a heart attack. Around us, the five other men were jacking off their members roughly. They had also moved in rather closely.. Randy and Cody were locked in a violent kiss-war. Randy's hands were occupied by both John's and Miz's cocks. Cody's were jerking off Dolph and Christian on either side of him. Dolph was jacking off Zack.. Around me, this looked like it was about to be a huge cum-fest in the end.. And I loved it I pulled off of Randy and released Cody. I stood perched on my knees in-between the seven men.. In a moment.. I was about to feel like Snow White... Because all of the men, some simultaneously, others at random intervals, began to release their seed onto my body.. Aiming for my face, my breasts, my mouth... Everywhere.. After they had finished, I stood up, completely coated in their cum. I licked my lips, tasting the mixed cum of the different men. I looked around at the men.

"Okay boys..." I said. "I think it's time to turn you into men.. C'mere Randy... "

Randy walked over, his cock already starting to get hard again. If I knew Randy, he would want this to be a rough time... I was right.. He bent me over, my hands out on the wall in front of me for support. He aligned his cock with my ass. He wasted no time.. With no lubrication whatsoever, he entered me swiftly. I gasped out in pain. He stayed in this position for a moment or two, while we both got adjusted to this. With one hand, he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. With the other, he held onto my hip, slamming me onto his cock. With every move inside of me, I shrieked. The don't call him "The Viper" for nothing.. He pulled out of me. I heard him moaning behind me. Seconds later, I felt jets of his hot cum start to land on my lower back and butt. When he was finished, I heard the approaching footsteps of two other men. Randy went back in the line-up of men. He was replaced by Cody and John. Cody picked me up in his arms, lining up his cock with my pussy, and entered me. John entered me from the back.

"Alternating strokes, Cena," Cody said shortly. "I don't wanna feel you up in here, bro."

I giggled a bit at John's facial expression in response to Cody's statement. But that soon changed to moans of pleasure.. The feeling of both men's cocks slamming in and out of me with such vigorous force and rapid speed was almost too much to bear for me.. They both started moaning and panting hard.. I could hear Cody start to say my name breathlessly. John was whispering sweet nothings in my ear.. I closed my eyes tightly, seeing fireworks behind my eyes. An orgasm wildly overtook me. The feeling of my walls tightening on their cocks must've been too much for them, as well. I felt John release his hot seed deep inside of me. Cody soon followed suit. They both set me down and returned to the line. Christian stepped forward. I kneeled before him, placing his "Spear" in my mouth. I started to suck him off hard. One of my hands trailed up his chest, rubbing his pecs. He grabbed ahold of it and gently kissed my fingertips. Both of his hands went behind my head, pushing me forward on his cock. I went all the way to his base. I, literally, could feel as though he was lodged into my esophagus. He removed himself slightly and started to fuck my face. My eyes were watering from this. Good thing I had no gag reflex. With a final stroke into my mouth, he shot his cum down my throat. I could taste the bitter salty taste of his cum.. Yet.. Another flavor as well... Cherries? ( Weird... ) He pulled out of my mouth and stepped back in line. Dolph came forward next. He layed down on the couch and motioned for me to come forth. He leaned close to me and whispered a special little number. He layed down flat on the couch. I scrambled on the couch, trying to figure out the right positioning for this. Once I was placed right, we both went to work. He started to eat out my pussy, occasionally fingering me, while I started to blow him. He definitely could show off and back it up, too... I pulled off from blowing him ( my jaw was growing tired from all the cocks I'd sucked.. ) and started to jack him off. I started to moan at his skillful tongue and stroked him faster. In minutes, his beautiful caramel skin was coated with vivid white streams of his seed. We remained still for a moment or two, catching our breath. I finally got off of him. He got up and joined the rest of the Superstars in line. Last, but certainly not least, Zack Ryder came forth. He sat down on the couch, grabbing my hips and pulling me down too. I giggled at his random burst of strength. He lifted me up, facing him, and placed me on his cock. I grabbed onto his shoulders and started riding his hard cock. His hands on my hips, head thrown back, I could tell he was in ecstasy. He started calling out my name. My body landing against his with a small slapping noise as our skin met. I bent down, while riding him, and placed a kiss on his lips. He slid his tongue between our lips and it explored my mouth.. While we fucked and frenched, he spanked me hard on my ass, leaving a red mark where his hand was. I moaned loudly through our kiss. I pulled off his kiss and threw my head back. The look in his eyes as he watched my breasts bounce up and down in front of his face, mixed with the pleasure of this fuck ( though priceless ) was full of so much desire. He picked me up and stood up himself. He had me bend over, still on the couch, and he entered my pussy from behind. I clawed at the cushions on the couch as he placed his hand on my hip and pulled me roughly towards his cock. I heard his moans.. This triggered a second orgasm from me. I came so hard, my juices were starting to leak down my thigh. A few minutes later, he pulled out of me. I turned around and opened my mouth for him. He jacked off violently in front of my face, then shooting his load into my waiting mouth. I swallowed ever drop, and sucked him off afterwards, eager to suck him dry. He returned to the line of men. I stood up and walked in front of them.

"Okay, guys," I said, exhausted. "While that was very fun, I must say... I don't think the fun should end now... We've only just begun... Why don't we... Uhm... Kick thing up a notch?"

I smiled innocently at them all.. But behind my eyes, lied pure lust. All the guys looked around at each other. Some smirked, others nodded their heads.. As though they had already planned this thing out. Cody walked towards me, kissed me deeply. I closed my eyes, pulling him closer, to deepen the kiss even further. When I opened my eyes, all around the room in different spots, The guys had all teamed up to start their own orgy fest. Randy had John bent over against the wall, fucking him hard. Miz and Christian were jacking each other off on the couch. Dolph was sucking off Zack, who was in an armchair. Cody pushed me up against a wall, lifted up one of my legs and lined up his cock with my pussy. I grabbed onto his shoulders for some support. Before he entered me, we both locked eyes.. Oblivious to all that was going on around us.. Just focusing on each other.. Nothing else mattered in the world to us, except each other. He gently entered me, all the way to his base. I clasped my hands behind his neck, softly crying out his name. As he pumped into me, deeper and deeper, one of his hands cupped my cheek, pulling me towards him for another kiss. We broke the kiss when he hit that certain spot, causing me to chant his name over and over again. He fondled my breasts, occasionally pinching a nipple. His strokes inside of me began to become choppy, uneven, and quickened in his pace. He kissed me again, as his orgasm overtook him. He shot his load deep with me. He came so hard, he shook and shuddered violently. He rested his head in the crook of my neck, breathing deeply.. I gently scraped my nails down his back.

"That was so good, baby," Cody said, breathlessly.

"I know," I replied. "Thanks, love.."

"Anytime," he answered back...

~*~ Unbeknownst to me and the rest of the participants in this wild and random sex romp... We had another visitor.. But he was not interested in physical sex, oh no.. He was, instead, recording us. Who was this man? Well... He was the same masked man I had seen in my dream... The very same masked, little man.. This man was...

Rey Mysterio..

"Hehe... Rest well, Raven and company!" Rey said. " Because after tomorrow.. You'll never have another moment of peace again... Farewell, my little porn stars.. "

Rey picked up his video camera and ejected a small disk and placed it in a yellow envelope..

"Let this just be our little secret," Rey whispered as he gathered up the rest of his stuff and shuffled off into the starry night..

~*~ The End... ~*~


End file.
